A Learned Man
by Smirking Menace
Summary: What if Hogwarts was truly sentient? What if, on a cold November night of '81, the castle decided that putting a young wizard destined for greatness out of it's walls and into an unloving home was a bad idea? What if Harry was brought up by Hogwarts itself?
1. Prologue: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Summary: What if Hogwarts was truly sentient? What if, on a cold November night of '81, the castle decided that putting a young wizard destined for greatness out of it's walls and into an unloving home was a bad idea? What if Harry was brought up by Hogwarts itself?_

* * *

**A Learned Man**

_By Smirking Menace_

**Prologue: Hogwarts**

Hogwarts had not always been a living castle as at first it was merely a strong fortification erected in a magically charged area by four formidable wizards and witches who dreamed of a sanctuary for magical kind. That sanctuary soon became a school for magical children, it's initial purpose slowly forgotten as more and more magic permeated it's walls in ever increasing quantities. That magic was the foundation of the castle's sentience, as, like a golem, it slowly developed an awareness not often seen in a construct of stone. The change were very slight at first as the castle took a millennium to become what it was today.

First came the strangely strengthening wall, their very makeup changing when it's occupants' inner magics became unstable as their users were frightened when the castle came under attack, second came a strange sets of the very first wards known to wizard-kind, repelling unwanted attackers and alerting the four founders whenever their stronghold was under siege. It was however true that the founder used amazing magics to strengthen those defence but what wasn't commonly known was that the castle provided the core of it's defence, not the other way around.

Peeves' creation a few hundred years later was the start of the castle's life for many, as it started animating it's numerous stairs and giving life to it's armours and portraits. Doors would now open when a wizard of a certain need approached and rooms would even change their purpose at a mere thought. The various portraits flanking the walls of the behemoth also started to take a life of their own and would often be seen strolling down the halls, visiting each others and chatting with the living.

Slowly, Hogwarts started teaching those who could listen it's now numerous secrets, from it's kitchens then staffed by brownies to the art of making inanimate objects move and talk as if they were of flesh and blood. The castle even had a knack for learning things, slowly grasping a little bit at a time all the intricacies of the founder's grandiose spell-work, permitting it to further assist the Sorting Hat in it's task and replicate it's proprieties in the various objects in the castle, though it creating the Come and Go Room, one of it's greatest wonders.

The Come and Go Room was another steppingstone for the castle, now able to make it's inhabitants' desires a reality, leading to the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling, the dungeon's windows and quite a number of secret passages. The introducing of the house elfs in 1403 furthering it's capacity to please as brownies never did like being told what to do, the creatures shortly after leaving the castle forever.

The seventeenth century saw the castle monitoring it's charges health, routinely controlling their diets and leading them to the infirmary for a yearly checkout as diseases were rampant in the outside world. The castle however could not fully communicate yet, as that ability came in the end of the twentieth century, where our story starts...

* * *

_**AN: Here's hoping that it wasn't too dry, as I wanted to get the castle's history out of the way! Next up is the appearance of our favourite orphan!**_


	2. Chapter One: Nursing

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Summary: What if Hogwarts was truly sentient? What if, on a cold November night of '81, the castle decided that putting a young wizard destined for greatness out of it's walls and into an unloving home was a bad idea? What if Harry was brought up by Hogwarts itself?_

* * *

**A Learned Man**

_By Smirking Menace_

**Chapter One: Nursing**

The first night of November of the year 1981 saw a young babe orphaned, it's parents having been killed by the darkest wizard in recent history, only to be avenged shortly thereafter by their infant son. That same son somehow managed to not only survive but also reflect the deadliest curse known to wizard-kind on it's caster, the dreaded Lord Voldemort, by the mean a a convoluted series of events, including amongst it's number the sacrifice of the boy's mother. That boy, called Harry James Potter by his dearly departed parents, was henceforth dubbed the Boy-Who-Lived by the wizarding populace, his name venerated as the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort merely a day after the actual event.

Young Harry was taken from the destroyed ruins of his home in the small village of Godric's Hollow by the half-giant Hagrid who could not stop crying over the child, his big heart not comprehending how such a tragedy could take place. Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, gave the giant of a man his flying motorcycle to do as he pleased in order to bring the babe to safety, not giving a backward glance as he chased after the traitorous Pettigrew to avenge his dear friends' death, not to be seen by his godson in many a year.

Wrapping the boy in warm furs and blankets, Hagrid put Harry in the sidecar of the motorcycle and buckled him up securely, careful to make sure that the boy would not slip when in the sky, as the fall would surely kill even the strongest of wizard. Secure in the knowledge that the baby would be just fine, the man put away the too small protective helmet provided by the great machine and seated himself, starting the engine and flying away to Hogwarts. The trip to Scotland was tranquil with the young Potter falling asleep near Bristol, quietly sleeping for the rest of the journey to Hogsmeade, the town nearest Hogwarts. The lad would need assistance for that nasty cut, and Hagrid knew no place safer than the old bastion of learning.

The duo reached Hogwarts a few hours later, as dawn crept on the new month as well as the magnificent Hogwarts castle. Landing noisily for the first time in hours, the motorcycle screeched and bounced quite a bit of time, waking up all who heard it and upsetting it's youngest passenger, making his cry in discomfort as the steel contraption finally stilled, permitting it's rider to soothe the bow with his deep gravely voice. Not conscious of the annoyed grumbling of the town's residents, Hagrid took harry in his large arms and made his way to the faraway castle with tremendous strides, making short work of the distance.

Finally reaching the great oak door of the fortification, Hagrid pushed one of the heavy doors with one of his massive hands and entered the old sanctuary, making his way to the infirmary. The stairs now seemed to help him reach his destination faster as numerous painting whispered at his approach. The castle obliviously wanted to help him and the child in his arms. Shortly arriving to another sets of doors, these ones guarding the infirmary, the half-giant knocked trice on the reinforced doors, soon being granted entrance by Poppy Pomfrey, who seemed to have just risen from her bed, her greying hair in disarray.

"What is... Hagrid! What are you waiting for, bring the poor lad inside!" The ageing mediwitch exclaimed, all trace of sleepiness draining from her as she took sight of the bundle in the younger man's arms. Not waiting for an answer, she conjured a crib near her office and gestured for Hagrid to put his charge inside. That done, she inspected her new patient.

"Some smoke inhalation, some scratches and burn and... what _is_ that?! I never saw anything like it... so dark and vile... We must warn the Headmaster, go fetch him, Hagrid, the floo, hurry!" Poppy said, casting numerous diagnosis charms on her young patients in hope of finding more about the dark bit of magic inside the still bleeding lightning scar.

As Hagrid did just that, the mediwitch tutted at what she found... or what she didn't find, as the scar did not read any curse or ailment she had even seen. It seemed like some sort of parasite, as it seemed to both be alive and harmful to the boy. She did however also find some very light magic inside the scar as well, as if combating the dark parasitic entity. They would have to ask an healer about it, she did not doubt. As for Dumbledore, he was the most knowledgeable man she knew... Not sooner than that thought flitted through her head, the wizened headmaster made his way inside her infirmary, his usual grandfatherly smile firmly in place on his wrinkled face.

"What seems to be the matter, Poppy?" Said the old wizard, his blue eyes twinkling until they took not of the bundle in the nearby crib. "Is that young Harry? What is he doing here? Is he well?"

"I do not know, Albus, everything seems easily curable besides that nasty scar! I do not know what it is and was hoping you would know..." The woman said as she pointed the aforementioned wound with her wand. The sight of the wound made Dumbledore's face pale and still, a great dread and sorrow filling his old eyes and making him seem even older than he already was.

"I fear I have a suspicion to young Harry's ailment, Poppy, and am afraid that there is nothing else we could do for now, as this is very dark magic at work here. In fact, if it wasn't for my certainty he would survive, I would fear for the lad's life. Please heal him at best as you can, I will prepare for Harry's new housings in the meantime." Albus said before walking out of the room, a pensive and worried look in his eyes. Hagrid also excused himself before following his employer after a worried and tearful look Harry's way.

Frowning, the woman set out to cure what she could of her patient's injuries, upset that she could not do anything about the strange scar that seemed to reject any healing spell or potion headed it's way. The damaged lungs were cured with a potion and the scrapes and bruises with a few quick spells, Harry soon nearly completely cured and sleeping in his new cot. His scar now clotting, Poppy could only hope the boy would be able to deal with his new burden in the coming years.

The following evening saw the reappearance of Albus Dumbledore in the mediwitch's domain, a pleased smile on his lips as he announced:

"I have found a proper home for Harry, he will go live with him muggle relatives in..."

"**NO!" **Came a deep, ageless voice that seemed to resonate through the very foundation of the castle. The occurrence startled the two magic users in the room, neither of them having ever heard such a voice before.

"Wha..." Tried to demand the Headmaster, only to be once again interrupted by the same voice.

"**That boy will stay under our protection, as he needs our guidance to triumph of his dark destiny. Hogwarts have spoken. So mote it be." **The voice, now identified as Hogwarts itself spoke, letting no place for argument as a shimmering ward took it's place around Harry's cradle. No sooner than the ward sprung up did a house elf appear with a nursing bottle full of warm milk, the creature approaching the crib to feed it's young charge.

"Young Master Harry will become a great wizard, he will! Hogsy is sure of it, oh yes!" The squeaky elf said with enthusiasm as it fed the baby in it's arms, to the surprise of the two other humans in the room.

"Hogsy, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Dumbledore with a grave tone to his voice. Never before Hogwarts had spoken, and the man was obliviously shaken by the castle now proactive stance in the young Potter's life.

"Hogwarts has spoken, it did! Young Master Harry is to be taken care of by elves, he will!" The elf squeaked with relish, obliviously pleased to be tasked to the nursing of a toddler.

"Come now, Hogsy, don't be unreasonable..." Entreated Dumbledore.

"No! Young Master will stay on the great Hogwarts orders, yous listen to great one, Headmaster, sir!" Hosgy exclaimed, not budging from it's stance in favour of the young boy staying as was the castle's wish.

Sighing at the elf's stubbornness, the Headmaster reached for the child only to be stopped by an unseen force, the ward around the crib glowing a bright gold before fading back to invisibility. Dumbledore would have to change his plans.

"Very well, if the very castle demands so, I will adhere to it's wish" Albus sighed once more, before exiting the room.

The house elf merely smiled happily as it continued it's task under the watchful and bewildered gaze of the school's mediwitch.

* * *

**AN: Here we go, the first chapter of my new story! There is a reason for the school's sudden intervention that will be explained later on in the story. Until then, stay tuned for Chapter Two: Housing!**


	3. Chapter Two: Housing

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Summary: What if Hogwarts was truly sentient? What if, on a cold November night of '81, the castle decided that putting a young wizard destined for greatness out of it's walls and into an unloving home was a bad idea? What if Harry was brought up by Hogwarts itself?_

* * *

**A Learned Man**

_By Smirking Menace_

**Chapter Two: Housing**

"I'll... leave you to it, then..." Said Pomfrey as she scuttled inside her office, still bewildered by the unforeseen events having taken place before her very eyes merely moment before. The castle could talk! Was it... alive?

"Yes, yous do!" Replied Hogsy with a nod, never taking it's eyes from its young protege.

As Hogsy was taking care of its youngest charge, in the nearly abandoned Astronomy Tower a nursery was made, made of powdery blues, soft oranges, spring greens and sunny yellows, the room was a soft homage to the four Houses of Hogwarts. The walls, made of gold, silver, bronze and obsidian, were carved by unseen masterful hands into various form of the school mascots, gleefully scuttling, flying, gallivanting and slithering all over the rounder walls in a playful show of mischievousness and inquisitiveness. The floor was soon covered by thick rugs of ever-changing colours and the ceiling a breath-taking show of the constellation overhead. The jewel of the room however was the crib, made of a prism-like material, it seemed made of rainbows, glowing with a gentle inner light in the very centre of the room.

The castle took children seriously, and was now for the first time taking an active stance in it's belief, the tragedy of Tom Riddle would not take place again! That was why it summoned another elf, this one was to go to St. Mungo and get the most able healer it could find and bring them back to the infirmary. The creature, named Mobsy, was of course thrilled to undertake its new task. Elves lived for the chance to be helpful, after all!

* * *

As the finishing touches to Hogwarts' new nursery were taking place, Mobsy popped inside St. Mungo's fourth floor, dedicated to spell damage. Looking around it's new surrounding, the elf set out for it's search for a strong and knowledgeable Healer. The Trainees were obliviously out, as were the sneering Healer or that old one who couldn't stop shaking. Mobsy knew that those would not do!

So far, the elf saw four prospects, it would only take time now until the elf could take one of those back to the great Hogwarts!

* * *

Back inside the castle, the preparations were made, and the young Potter soon cozily bundled inside the heavily warded cradle in his new nursery, a drop of Dreamless Sleep potion in his milk to ward away his now frequent night terrors engendered by the horcrux in his forehead. That would have to go as painlessly as possible, though a way for the boy to keep the various gift the foul thing brought with it would also have to be found, as Tom Riddle was a spiteful and powerful foe.

Hogsy, fretful about Harry's cries, even managed to bring Fawkes and bully the fantastical bird into singing the child to sleep, the elf's beady eye never once straying from the child as the creature wrung it's small hands in worry for it's young charge. The devoted thing even thought about bringing various children's tales from the extensive library! The tales of Beetle the Bard being a favourite of young Harry.

Thinking about that, it was time for the Young Master's bedtime story...

* * *

"Mobsy has Mr. Healer, Hogwats Castle, sir!" Mobsy exclaimed after a pop, a bemused middle-aged healer in tow. That healer was called Healer Bonham and was one of the best in his field, as the young elf would not tolerate anything less to bring back to the castle. Such an important mission deserved the very best result!

"**Very good, bring him to the new nursery in the Astronomy Tower. Do not tarry." **The castle responded, badly startling Bonham as the man did not know about the castle new ability. Struggling to keep a professional attitude, the man nodded once before being swept to the nursery by the elf. His diagnosis could finally start.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for all your support and reviews! Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Exorcising!**


	4. Chapter Three: Exorcising

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of this story belongs to JK Rowling.**

_Summary: What if Hogwarts was truly sentient? What if, on a cold November night of '81, the castle decided that putting a young wizard destined for greatness out of it's walls and into an unloving home was a bad idea? What if Harry was brought up by Hogwarts itself?_

* * *

**A Learned Man**

_By Smirking Menace_

**Chapter Three: Exorcising**

No sooner did Healer Bonham laid eyes on his new patient did he gasp in shock, not believing his eyes, or his luck.

"Harry Potter...? What is he doing here, elf?" The man asked to the room in general, not caring one way or another which elf answered him. The man was too busy coming to term with what could be the break of his career, one way or another.

"Hogwarts is best place for Young Master Harry, sir, Hogwarts decided and so it will be, it will!" Mobsy said, a grin nearly separating it's face in two.

"Hogwarts...? Well, no matter, I must osculate him at once to prevent any more worsening of whatever condition he has. Make way, please." The healed said, decidedly back to business after having taken a moment to center himself. Walking to the crib, Bonham frowned at the still lightly bleeding scar, his frown deepening after failing to clot the wound with a well aimed spell. A diagnostic spell had him blanch.

"Oh no... no no no no no... that will take great care and quite a lot of research. Take care of the lad and bring me to the library, with full access to the dark and medical sections, hurry!" Cold sweat started to appear on the man's brows as he shouted to the elves, not saying anything about what he learned.

"Yes, Healer, sir!" Both elves said at once, Hogsy going back to his care of Harry and Mobsy taking the man's arm, disappearing with a small 'pop'.

As soon as the duo appeared inside the library, various ancient tomes showed themselves to the Healer's eyes, the ancient spell hiding most of the library from unworthy eyes hard at work to help the man cure the Boy-Who-Lived. The books and essays on his two demanded subjects would no longer hid themselves from his gaze.

Nodding once in satisfaction, Healer Bonham started to collect the book that we thought he would need, starting with the medical section. Mrs. Pince merely huffing at what she saw as a future mess of notes and discarded tomes.

"Collect everything you can find about 'Horcruxes', elf, it is of the utmost importance!" The ageing man directed to Mobsy, already deep in thought about what he would have to do to save his patient's soul and sanity.

Squeaking it's assent, Mobsy popped to the relevant section and started withdrawing a few tomes dark enough to contain such a thing as the term horcrux, the term the spell equivalent to Voldemort in the magical world.

* * *

Hours passed as the Healer pored over the tomes and the elf sought whatever the man asked of it until the Healer finally smiled in triumph.

"I see! Now that we can do! I suppose the Headmaster still have his phoenix? What about the unicorns of the forest? We will need two willing participants for this ritual. We will however not be able to completely reverse the horcruxe, only weaken it enough so that it is swallowed up by the host, namely young Potter!" Pleased by his genius, Bonham stood and stretched his cramped muscles as he once more demanded of the elf by his side:

"Go fetch a willing unicorn and phoenix and lead them in a room prepared for a runic ritual. It must be exactly seven feet in radius and be completely round. Make sure that it is also spotless, am I clear?" Receiving the elf's assent, the Healer added one last directive before the elf popped out of the room. I would also need a bowl filled with holly branches and some white chalk. Bring the boy when all is prepared. Now, start by bringing me to the room."

That quickly done, the man used the materials provided to him to make an intricate runic circle made of Elder Futhark, the eldest runic alphabet known to wizard-kind and therefore the most powerful. The drawing of the rune took a further two hours before it was completed, by then all the elements to the ritual were in the room. As he took a long breath, Healer Bonham started the ritual...

* * *

Many guttural incantations and flash of light later, the ritual was completed and the result successful. Young Harry was now merely weeks away from complete recovery as small whisp of black smoke perpetually spewed from the now healing scar on his forehead. Both Fawkes and the unicorn would have to stay by the boy's side in the meanwhile as their very presence weakened the Dark Lord's curse.

Intoning one last healing spell on the boy followed with a diagnostic spell that had him smile again, Healer Bonham smiled once more and nodded, finding his work in those hallowed halls now done. "Keep both the phoenix and the unicorn by the boy's side until the smoke clear up, that should take about two weeks. Now take me back to St. Mungo, elf." Were the last words of the man before he was swept back to his workplace.

It had been a long day for young Harry James Potter and the boy finally fell asleep once more in Mobsy's arms as the elf brought the boy back to Hogsy's care, followed by Fawks the phoenix and Luveni, the unicorn. The future now seemed endless for the boy's guardians.

No sooner than that thought fleeted through Mobsy's head was he summoned by Dumbledore.

Popping inside the headmaster's office, Mobsy bowed to the Headmaster. "Heamaster, sir, called Mobsy?" The elf asked, big green eyes on the man's twinkling blue ones.

"Yes, I was wondering... is... is Harry alright? Is he safe? I heard of Healer Bonham's ritual and..." The old man asked, visibly worried for the infant, though he tried to keep it to a minimum and keep strong before the elf.

"Young Master Harry is nearly cured sure, and is needing Fawkes and Luveni for two weeks. Healer sir's order." Mobsy smiled, it's ears perking up and waving happilly at the thought.

"Are you sure, Mobsy?" Albus said, standing up from his ornate chair.

"**Mobsy speaks the truth, young Harry will live freely from today on inside our walls." **The voice of the castle resonated, sounding as relieved as Albus now felt.

"Thank Merlin... I... I thought there was no way but to... no... it is fortunate indeed... What should we do of the boy now?" Dumbledore asked, a slow relieved smile appearing on his withered face.

"**Nothing but bring him up to be a good man, for now, you will do well to not meddle in his growth, Albus, as he would need all the help he can get. Wait until he is eleven to approach him, as his magical core will them be ready for training." **Was decreed before the castle grew still and silent. Talking apparently took a lot of energy out of the formidable construct.

"I understand, I will leave young Harry to you and Hogsy, Mobsy. Take good care of him, would you?"

"Yes Headmaster sir!" Smiled Mobsy.

A bright era was sure to dawn, as for now, the Dark Lord Voldemort was dormant and defeated...

* * *

**AN: Here we go! Next up is Chapther Four: Rearing!**


End file.
